


Straight to Voicemail

by andrastes_grace



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Gen, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19612876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Claire tries to get in contact with her brother.





	Straight to Voicemail

July 20th, 1998  
\- “Hi Chris, it’s me. Just ringing to catch up, but I guess you’re busy right now. Give me a call when you’re free, okay?”

July 26nd, 1998  
\- “Hey again, Chris. Is everything okay? I read about the murders. That’s fucked up. Sorry, language, I know. Anyway, call me back.”

August 12th, 1998  
\- “It’s me again. Just… give me a call, would you?”

August 19th, 1998  
\- “I get it, you’re busy. But you can take five minutes just to let me know you’re okay, can’t you?”

September 1st, 1998  
-“Hey asshole. Take five goddamn minutes to give me a call.”

September 1st, 1998

\- “Sorry about calling you an asshole, Chris.”

September 19th, 1998

\- “Hi, uh, can I speak to Barry Burton, please?”  
\- “...Oh, okay. This is the number I have for him so -”  
\- “...I see. Did he leave a fowarding number or address or anything…?”  
\- “...Okay, um, sorry to have bothered you.”

September 20th, 1998

\- “...Hi, I’d like to be transferred to the S.T.A.R.S. office, please.”  
\- “...What are you talking about? My brother works there. I need to - hello? Urgh.”

September 23, 1998

\- “Hi, uh, Jill. It’s Claire. Claire Redfield. Chris’ sister. I’ve not heard from him in a while and I was wondering if you knew anything. If you could give me a call when you can that would be great. My number is xxxxx.xxxxxxxx. Thanks!”

September 25th, 1998

_The number you have called is not in service_

September 26th, 1998

_The number you have called is not in service_

September 27th, 1998

_The number you have call-_


End file.
